


The Forgotten Queen

by ViolettaVillas8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lies, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaVillas8/pseuds/ViolettaVillas8
Summary: Odin's past was woven of lies and secrets. The web of former people and events made him what he became : The Great Allfather and a cruel father. It is no coincidence that Thor and Loki wanted to commit genocide. It is not coincidence that Hela has committed genocide many times. It is no coincidence that Loki and Hela were so alike. Odin had many secrets. Time to get to know them.
Relationships: Bor & Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela & Odin (Marvel), Laufey & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	The Forgotten Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_darkness_shows_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/gifts).



_Odin Borson died before Ragnarok, before Thanos, before a desperate journey through time and before the final battle. However, it was his actions, secrets and lies that led to them._

_It is no coincidence that the sons of Odin attempted to commit genocide, and that the daughter successfully committed it many times._

_Odin had many secrets that remained hidden from the sight of gods and mortals. One of secret was the Forgotten Queen. The Queen who wore the crown, long before Frigga arrived at the court of Asgard._

_My name is Forseti and I am the God of Truth. I will tell you how the actions of Odin Borson led to all the misfortunes that befell Yggdrasill throughout his reign. The time of lies is over. Let the truth free itself from its chains._

_Odin, you should never imprison me._

Forseti's shackles have been broken. Odin died. The tower in which he was imprisoned fell. He was free. By Nornir! He was free! He crawled out of his prison. He couldn't remember how to walk anymore. He was chained for so long. However, the freedom relief came at a high price. Hela will came with fire and vengeance. The Fate had been decided. Soon Loki, the God of Mischief will destroy Asgard with fire from Surtur. 

Forseti started crawling slowly through the lush forests of Vanaheim. He squinted his eyes, which seemed to burn from the sun and the green. He hasn't seen her for so long. Green. Beautiful and lush. Just like his dead mother's eyes. There was no greenery in the tower. Only darkness. Ray of sunshine was a rare occurrence. Forseti thought he was blind. But he can still see. Yet he could see everything, but he still had to close his eyes and rub them. Tears ran down his cheeks and reached his beard, shining like Vanaheim's most precious jewels.

Thirsty for water, Forseti knelt by the river and stared into face, still squinting his ruined eyes. He was an old god. His youthful curls turned to greyish strands that looked like burnt grass. He have a long beard. It's strange that he didn't trip over her. Time took his beauty from him. Once upon a time he was a handsome young man who chased after pretty girls. Where is this young man now? He died in that damn tower! Killed by Odin! For Forseti, the reflection of the old man was strange, unnatural. He was still staring at his face. Wrinkles, sunken cheeks, damaged teeth and wet eyes. It couldn't be him! But he was be him. The imprisonment took everything from him. Freedom, time, beauty, position at court, his fiancée.

Bitter justice will come to Asgard. The fire of Surtur, the power of Thanos, the depression of Thor. Asgard will pay back ten times for the truth being buried.

The history is written by the winners. This is one of the many truths in the universe. It was, it is and it will be so. Odin won and wrote his story. For what price? He hid important facts that changed the entire context of the story of Asgard's power. 

He was warning Odin! He warned him about the lies! If Odin had listened to him, the threads of fate would completely different have tangled. The Asgard would stand proudly in its glory with the three royal children. Thanos would have died long before any Infinity Stone could be obtained. The Titan would be killed by the valiant Goddess of Death, the steadfast God of Thunder and the cunning God of Mischief. The universe would never have to suffer from Snap. Tony Stark would raise his daughter. 

This glorious future was destroyed by Odin Borson! His mistakes destroyed the souls of Hela and Loki, he almost destroyed Thor too!

Damm you, Odin! Are you satisfied?

Forseti was the God of Truth. However, the truth has always been related with lies. He had to make it before Hela. Quickly! With the last of his strength, he sent a physical's vision (a rare skill and very difficult) to Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson up the hill of Norway. A vision of Odin telling them about Hela. Vision tells them he loves them. . 

Forseti will send another vision soon. This vision will help Thor. Odin will say that Asgard is not a place, it's a people. The real Odin would like Thor to kill Hela and sit on the throne. Odin didn't care about people. He cared about power and control.

Forseti began to drink from the river and soon lay down on the grass. His thoughts turned to the days when Bor ruled Asgard and the Dark Elves found the Aether.


End file.
